1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for an instant messaging system having simultaneous multilingual configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications are also often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available.
Typically, with instant messaging applications, communications between users are initiated by users selecting the name of the person with which they desire to communicate. Then, the users type messages in a window of a dialog box and press “send”. These messages appear instantly on the selected recipient's computer.
Until now, instant messaging has been developed largely for home users, but used by home and business users alike. Instant messaging allows an organization to deploy and utilize this “need-to-have” technology in a business setting.